Through the Years
by Sakuyan
Summary: It all started with Lady sending Dante to Capulet's gay bar. There, he meets Kalas, a man who, unbeknownst to him, would change his life. DxK, VxS.


**A/N**: This was, originally, going to start out as a drabble, but it somehow expanded into the almost four thousand word monster that it is now. Ideas just kept coming, and I ended up with this after taking various breaks between writings. It may seem a bit confusing near the ending, but that's how the cookie crumbles, I suppose.

**Warning: **AU, shounen-ai, brief mentioning of sex. Not your cup of tea? Turn back, please.

**Dedications:** She was wondering why I never wrote as often, so here's something for you, Achi! (Also known as WookieCookie.)

**Pairings: **Dante/Kalas, Vergil/Sagi.

* * *

**Through the Years  
**_They first met two years ago. They were inseparable ever since.  
_

* * *

Dante walked the streets of Capulet with an annoyed expression written over his features. His fist was clenched at his side, and, if demons were around, everything would have turned into absolute hell. See, there was a particular reason the legendary devil hunter was a dangerous combination of annoyed and pissed off.

Lady had given him a job. However, this job was a bit different than the others. This job involved going to a place that Dante swore he would never set foot in. It was the one place in Capulet that the red clad legend avoided at all costs.

What was this dreaded place? It was Capulet's local gay bar.

The female huntress had to threaten one thing in order to get the silveret to go to the one place he hated the most. She threatened to double his debt if he didn't take on the job. Dante asked her why she didn't go do the job herself, and her reply was, "Because I'm not gay, of course."

"What, she thinks I am? Have they ever seen me with a male? No, because I'M NOT GAY!"

The locals of Capulet gave the legend weird looks, and Dante sighed in annoyance. People just had to be around when he said that, didn't they? Devil's luck was something that he was sure now that he possessed. He had rotten luck with women, and now he screamed he wasn't gay when the streets were crowded. The devil hunter rolled his eyes after thinking it over in his mind, muttering "Yeah, I definitely have some sort of bad luck—not that I believe in that shit."

Dante knew he was nearing the gay part of Capulet because of the people that were around. There were a few women that he would have mistaken for men if they didn't have breasts, while some men were looking so flamboyant that he was surprised the space around them wasn't on fire. There were a few "normal" people around, but it was obvious they were gay because they were with the same sex, doing romantic gestures and shit. "I'm starting to regret this." the hunter said to nothing as he walked in to the bar.

The half devil was beginning to regret it even more once he took in the atmosphere of the bar, and wished that he doubled his debt instead of walking into gay land. A disco ball was hanging on the ceiling, casting various lights throughout the area, and a few male strippers were dancing around the famous stripper poles that Dante had saw women dancing around on many occasions. A few people were off in the corner, doing everything but having sex with one another, while most were at the bar, drinking and having their definition of a good time.

"The things I do so my debt doesn't get doubled." Dante heaved a sigh as he sat at the bar, next to another man that he didn't spare a second glance at. "Yo, barkeep! Give me your strongest alcohol, and make it fast."

The barkeep clenched his teeth, about to tell off the demanding man, when he caught a look at him. He had striking silver hair, blue frost eyes, and damn, he was sexy. Doing his best to look attractive, he winked and said, "It'll be done in a flash, honey!" before going off to make the drink.

Dante shuddered. He did not appreciate the male barkeeper calling him "honey." It sounded weird, and did he mention that he was NOT GAY? He put his fist to his forehead, heaving another sigh. He was seriously wishing that he just doubled his debt instead of dealing with this shit.

"You're a new face."

The devil hunter lifted his head up, narrowing his eyes. Who the hell just spoke to him?

"Look to your left, stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Dante seethed as he looked over, preparing to throw a punch at the man who dared to call him stupid. However, once he got a glimpse of him, all thoughts of punching him ceased. The man sitting next to him had shoulder length hair of a sapphire shade, and his eyes made a matching set of sapphire. He wore a blue leather jacket with a black, V-necked t-shirt underneath, the words "Screw intelligence, I have attitude" written in red lettering on the shirt. He wore black jeans which hugged his legs, and a popular brand of sneakers was on his feet. He was an interesting picture, and Dante had to admit he was attractive. 'But I am not gay.'

The sapphire haired man raised an eyebrow at the silent treatment his companion was giving him. "I was calling you stupid. What the hell are you staring at me for?"

"Excuse me." the legend spat, and he learned one thing about this man within the first couple of minutes he spoke to him. He had one hell of an attitude. "People ain't allowed to stare at you?"

"I'm not an object in a museum, so no." the younger man replied, leaning one arm against the bar. "Who are you? I've been here every night for the past few months, and I've never seen your face before."

"Name's Dante. I was blackmailed into coming here from a… 'friend.'"

"Figured. Guys like you aren't the type to be gay. The straight vibes are coming off you in waves. Why these morons haven't picked up on it, I have no clue. By the way, my name's Kalas."

"Kalas." Dante tried the name, and found that it rolled off the tongue quite well. "Interesting name. Are you from around these parts?"

"If you can't tell by my name, no. I'm from another country… and the name is avoiding me right now." Kalas' face contorted in confusion, and he tapped his head, as if he was thinking. After a couple of minutes of silence, he shook his head. "I can't remember the name of it. I hate my memory." His eyes took in the silveret, and he blinked, as if a light had gone off in his mind. "Wait a minute. You look familiar. You said your name was Dante, right? Dante. Don't you run a devil hunting agency around here? 'Devil May Cry', wasn't it?"

"Ah, so you know me. Everyone knows me." The hunter rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I am him, but don't go spewing it to everyone here, alright? I don't want people to know I was at a fuckin' gay bar. I have nothing against gay people, I'm just not gay."

Kalas mock saluted. "Your wish is my command."

Dante chuckled, feeling oddly at ease with the blunet. It might have been that the man wasn't making any advances on him, or the fact that he appeared "normal." The red clad half devil knew that gay people were normal, but most gay men hit on him like no tomorrow, and Kalas wasn't doing that. He was having a civil conversation with him, and joking around. It was strange. Dante had a mental picture in his mind of gay men hitting on him endlessly and not being able to hold a civil conversation, but the man next to him was proving all of that wrong. He was proving that a gay man was able to hold a conversation with a straight man without hitting on him endlessly. It was reassuring.

"Okay, what's with the silent treatment?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not saying anything, and you have a concentrated look on your face." Kalas grinned. "Are you in denial, Mr. I'm so straight?"

"I'm so in denial." Dante joked along, grinning as well when the blunet started laughing. Within a few seconds, he found himself laughing along with him, causing others in the bar to stare at them with confused looks on their faces.

To anyone who didn't know better, it looked like a couple laughing at each other's antics that were hilarious to just them. However, to those who recognized Dante, but didn't say anything, they were confused for another reason. The legendary son of Sparda was rumored to be as straight as a needle, so why was he in a gay bar, conversing with one of the men? They shook their heads and figured that the mystery would unravel itself sooner or later.

Kalas calmed down after a few minutes of full on laughing, breathing out the occasional chuckle before the laughter was drained from his system. "Why, was that, so funny?" he asked his silver haired companion, wiping tears from his eyes. He hadn't laughed like that in his entire life, and it hurt, but it felt good at the same time.

"I have, no idea." Dante replied, barking out a few more laughs before he settled down as well. "Hah! I haven't laughed like that in years. You must be something special for me to laugh that hard."

The blunet felt a blush rising on his cheeks, but he fought it down, remembering that he was talking to a straight man, not one of the local gay ones. No one could look as handsome and damn fine as the legendary devil hunter who was, unfortunately, straight as a needle. Kalas shrugged away the thoughts, shooting a crooked grin at the silveret who was giving him a confused look. "People have told me that on multiple occasions, but for different reasons."

"What reasons would those be?" It was a question that Dante figured he might regret asking, but it was Kalas. He was sure that the man would spare giving him R rated details about anything pertaining to gay sex.

"You know, a hand job there, a blowjob there. I'm good at bringing people quick."

The legend coughed. It wasn't that graphic, but it still put mental images in his mind that he beat out with Rebellion. "I… see."

"Too graphic? I was toning it down as well. Damn." The blunet had an amused look on his face, something that didn't go unnoticed by the half devil. "You straight men don't like hearing anything about gay sex, do you? Hah, you asked, so blame yourself." Kalas' tone held amusement, so something that could have sounded demeaning instead sounded like a joke.

"You gay men don't like hearing anything about straight sex either, I assume." the devil hunter retorted, his tone holding the same amusement as Kalas'. He had no idea why they were talking about gay and straight sex, but he had to admit that it was somewhat humorous.

"Actually, no. Not me, at least. I've had a few straight encounters, but that was a couple of years ago." Kalas shrugged. "I'd rather not remember it, but I don't think gay men mind hearing about straight sex. I can't speak for all of them."

Dante had a feeling he stepped on an old wound, but Kalas didn't seem that affected. If anything, he appeared to be a bit more indifferent, but the silveret had experience with indifferent people. His brother was the king of indifference, after all. "If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. I wasn't asking you to." The hunter reached out, patted Kalas' arm, and took a sip of the alcohol the barkeep had brought to him a few minutes before.

"Thanks." Kalas took a swig of his own drink. "You know what I find funny?" The legend raised an eyebrow; his silent way of saying "go on." "We just met, but I feel at ease with you. Everyone else here seems hell bent on getting in your pants some way or another, but I don't have to worry about that with you. It's kind of refreshing. I've had so many guys try to get in my pants that I lost count after twenty."

"I could see why." Dante muttered, but fortunately, it went unheard by Kalas. "It must be annoying. I know that it is with women trying to get sex from you and nothing else. Yeah, I've quite a few intimate encounters, but those get boring after a while."

"Tell me about it."

Half an hour later, the manager of the bar was yelling for everyone to get out, as it was closing time. Kalas and Dante shot each other confused looks before checking the time, and both were rather surprised that half an hour had passed so fast.

"Where'd the time go?" Kalas wondered aloud, swivelling around in his chair before getting up. He felt a bit tipsy, but he could manage to get back to his apartment fine—or so he hoped.

"I have no idea." Dante answered his spoken thought, setting down his glass and getting up as well. "You know, Trish, Lady, my brother, and his partner may wonder why the hell I'm bringing a man back home instead of a woman, but do you want to come back to Devil May Cry with me? I enjoyed our little chat."

The blunet thought about it for a few seconds, tilting his head as he weighed the pros and cons of going back to the devil hunting agency. "There are no cons, what am I thinking about it for?" he mumbled under his breath. Louder, he said "Yeah, why not. It couldn't hurt."

"Great. It's this way." Noticing that Kalas was staggering a bit on his feet (it was likely from the four beers he had), Dante kept a grip on the younger man's arm as they walked out of the bar. Most thought that it was an adorable image; the sober partner helping his boyfriend back to their house after he had too much to drink. Others, however, wondered if the legendary womanizer was turning bisexual because of one man.

A couple of years later, they would realize that the legendary womanizer did become bisexual because of a certain man with a matching set of sapphire hair and eyes.

* * *

Kalas cleaned off the shelves in Devil May Cry, letting out a sneeze as dust exploded in his face. He and Vergil did a good job of keeping the office clean, but after all, they were cleaning up after Dante. The legendary son of Sparda had a habit of not caring about cleanliness whatsoever. At times, the blunet felt like a wife cleaning up after her disorganized husband, but it was something that Kalas didn't mind all that much. After all, at the end of the day, he had Dante, the biggest romantic pervert in the entire world, and, in his eyes, the sexiest man to grace the world. The young man coughed, fanning his face as a red hot blush rose to his face. "Not the time."

The blunet heard a cough, and, blinking in confusion, he turned his head, coming eye to eye with Sagi. The young adult had turquoise hair that reached a few inches below his shoulders, and his eyes were a matching shade of his hair. He was one of the most kind and patient people that Kalas had ever known, and his heart was in a league of its own. If someone was in trouble, or needed help, Sagi was one of the first people to come to their aid, and he did whatever he could to help others, despite his bad health.

The turquoise haired nineteen year old never had bad (and failing) health until a year ago, when he was severely poisoned by an older demoness. The poison had spread throughout his system, weakening his immune system permanently to the point that he was forbidden to go fighting, and no one who was ill was allowed near him. Kalas felt sympathy for his friend each time a coughing spasm would rack through his body, but he knew he was in good hands with Vergil.

Vergil was Dante's twin brother, but the two were polar opposites. Dante was loud, rebellious, and had a bad attitude, while Vergil was calm, cool, and collected. The odd times that Kalas did see the older twin brother lose his cool was when Sagi had one of his more severe coughing spasms, and during those times, Vergil would rub his back while whispering things in the man's ear that seemed to calm him down to the point his spasms stopped. Dante and Kalas knew that the blue clad son of Sparda blamed himself for not being able to protect Sagi from the demoness who had made him into the mess that he was now, yet Sagi seemed to know as well, and he constantly reassured his partner that he couldn't be in two places at once.

"Hey, kid." Kalas flashed a grin at his friend, ruffling turquoise locks with his fingers. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay." Sagi gasped out before another coughing spasm racked his body. "I haven't coughed up a lung yet." he said in good humor, and that was something that the blunet admired about his friend. He was able to find humor in even the most horrible of situations.

"Yeah, we're all glad about that. You should sit down before you fall down." Although his younger companion gave him a look of defiance, Kalas learned with Dante how to deal with stubborn people. He guided Sagi over to the couch, put a hand on his shoulder, and forced him to sit. "Stay there. Vergil will have my head if he knew I didn't make you sit down during one of your more horrible moments."

"All right…"

The blunet gave Sagi a reassuring smile before returning to the shelf and cleaning its contents. How so much junk got on to it within a few hours, Kalas never knew. As he was cleaning, a piece of paper stuck out from the rest, and, raising an eyebrow, he took it out and read over the words written in sloppy handwriting.

_Kalas,_

_I know that you'll find this, because you clean this shelf so often that it's borderline OCD. You neat freak. I'm horrible at expressing my feelings, and you should know that. After all, you've been stuck with me for two years. I never thought that going to the place I hated the most on a job would wind up with meeting you, and ever since that day, I've been thankful that Lady sent me on it. 'Cause, ya know, I don't want anyone else stealing my cute little Kalas, do I? _(At this, Kalas rolled his eyes.) _I hate overly romantic and cheesy things, so this letter is rather hard for me to write, because what I want to say—it's rather hard to not write anything cheesy. Okay, here goes. People have said this to me since I've met you, and I realize that it's true. They said that you changed me for the better. You have one hell of an attitude, but that's something I love about you (Good job not sounding cheesy, Dante). _

_This is to say thank you, for everything that you've done, not just for me, but for Sagi as well. Ever since he's been poisoned and his health has been declining, you've done all that you can to help—even staying up for nights on end to make sure that he was okay when Vergil was out. I know that Vergil appreciates it (but he'll never tell you), and because of you, my brother wanted me to tell you that he's had time to work on a cure. It'll stop Sagi's declining health, but it won't fix his immune system, unfortunately. Anyway, back on the subject. Kalas (and this part is cheesy), remember that I love you, for everything that you are. I don't want you to change a damn thing about you, because this Kalas is the one that I love, and the one who managed to turn me bisexual (quite a feat, I must say). Now for the big moment… Damn, this is harder than I thought. Kalas, when I get home, I want you to answer me this. Will you stay by my side for eternity? (That's my way of saying "Marry me?" God damn this is cheesy.)_

_Dante_

Kalas had to read over the letter a few times before he comprehended what was written in it. "Did Dante just ask me to marry him?"

"You found the letter?" Sagi asked from his spot on the couch, a small smile on his face. "Vergil and I had to sit there and tell him to finish writing it. He stopped on multiple occasions because he said it was too cheesy for anyone to read."

"Sounds like him…" The blunet looked at the paper in his hand, and a grin built its way onto his face. "I guess I'll be stuck with him for "eternity." How the hell am I going to manage to pull that off?"

"You'll survive."

The door to Devil May Cry banged open, and the Sparda twins entered the office. Dante had demon blood all over his clothes, but a cocky grin was on his face, while Vergil had no trace of blood to be found on him. The older twin went over to Sagi and sat down next to him, while the younger eyed Kalas and the paper in his hand.

"You read it, huh?" Dante scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, and you're dying to know my answer, right?" Vergil and Sagi shared knowing glances between them, while the legendary devil hunter looked nervous. "My answer is yes. I'd hug you, but you're covered in blood. Have a shower, and then I'll hug you."

Dante blinked for a few seconds before the grin widened on his face. "Off to the shower then, but you're coming with me." The younger twin grabbed Kalas and went up the stairs with his younger companion muttering in annoyance, but a smile was on his face.

"Hm. It seems it worked out." Vergil said when the bathroom door slammed shut, looking at Sagi through the corner of his eye. The petite man seemed to be okay, besides the pale look on his face. "I suppose I should share my news now that my idiotic brother has gotten his 'happy ending.'"

"Hm?" Sagi titled his head with a confused look painted on his features. It was rather cute, at least to Vergil.

"I found a cure. Your immune system will, unfortunately, never be healed, but I can stop the poison from spreading throughout your body."

The older man was a bit surprised when he felt familiar small arms wrap around his body and Sagi's head bury itself into his shoulder, but he tangled his fingers within turquoise locks and waited patiently for his partner to reply. He did within a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I'm glad. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

* * *

This is done, finally. It seemed to have taken forever, but I'm rather proud of this piece. Any commentary or constructive criticism you have is welcomed and encouraged as always.


End file.
